Episode 19 - Back To Haunt
Back To Haunt is the nineteenth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary Part One= :Midnight glares at Luna and Lupis as they sleep together in the forest. Before she can do anything, she hears Fang calling her name. She hesitates for a moment but answers his call. Midnight greets Fang and asks what he's doing out so late. He says that's none of her business but asks what she's doing out and comments she better not be courting any males. Midnight assures him she would never do that to him and asks if that means he's going to make her the new alpha female. Fang says not quite yet so Midnight asks if she can at least sleep in his den tonight. Fang agrees and tells her to meet him. Midnight asks again where he's going but Fang shouts at her to go to the den, which she does. :Fang runs through the forest until he reaches a cliff. He climbs atop the cliff, howls and begins speaking to Flutter's spirit. He apologizes for not visiting the last few days but promises it's all for her and soon he will have his revenge and Flutter can rest in peace. A voice startles Fang, sending him into his memories. ''Fang's Flashback'' :A young Flutter explains to Fang that she calls the area Moon Cliff. It doesn't belong to any pack because there's no prey. Flutter proclaims that when she's big, she's going to claim Moon Cliff for the Pack of Falling Stars. Fang asks why she'd want the territory if there's no prey here. She explains that the spirits of dead wolves linger and on windy nights you can hear them. Flutter adds she likes to visit and keep them company. The two pups howl and giggle. Back To Present :Fang asks who's there and the wolf reveals herself. She mentions she didn't believe Flutter either but now they're both here. :As Milly tries to sleep, Rocky tells her she's a terrible tree, he just wanted a nice place to perch until he found a new tree and she brought him to a wolf pack. Rocky mentions he can't sing in a wolf pack and begins to sing. Milly shouts at Rocky to stop. :Alari and Sammy sit in front of Saber's den. Alari apologizes for Torrie's attitude and says he's just protective of his brother. Sammy retorts but Alari assures her she just needs to get to know him. Alari goes on to say Torrie and Vimy are like brothers to her but they've known Saber longer than her. Sammy mentions she thought Saber was her father. Alari tries to talk about her parents but trails off. |-| Part Two= Trying to find an excuse for being raise by Saber, Alari thinks back to the day her mother died. ''Alari's Flashback'' :Young Alari stands in shock in front of the hunter before running away. She slips and falls into her mother's blood as she runs. Alari reaches a coursing river. She works up the courage and jumps in but the currents send her down a waterfall and knock her into a rock. :Alari wakes up on the riverside to Bone's voice as he promises to be brave for Alari. Before Alari can step forward, Cliff appears and tells Bone to return to the den with his sisters. Alari follows Cliff as he attempts to comfort his brother. Cliff tries to reason with Fang that Alari may still not be lost but Fang tells him he's told Blue his feelings on the matter. He says it's too painful. Alari takes this to mean that Fang doesn't want to see her again or even blames her for Flutter's death and decides to not return. :Sometime later, Alari is starving and freezing in the snow. A mountain lion cub finds her and playfully wakes her up. As Alari is about to attack the cub, its mother appears and slams Alari into a rock. Saber stops Safira from killing Alari, telling her the pup smells like the Pack of Night and is the alpha's pup. Safira argues that it's not Saber's pup and being the alpha's pup is all the more reason to kill it. Sabar decides to take Alari in and tells Safira to consider her debt paid. Pack to Present :Alari tells Sammy her real family is dead. :After the credits, a wolf enters Rune's den claiming she has something urgent to tell him. Rune orders her to tell him in the morning and tries to go back to sleep. Kia continues anyway and tells Rune they missed one of the sons of Balder. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors *Fluffylovey as Alari *XxNeelix as Bone *MrAsianMagic as Cliff *Bloodstainedfur as Fang *RandomClipProduction as Saber *TheGreatGreyWolf1 as Safira Trivia *Tribble does not credit herself at the end of this episode. *This is the first episode to feature an after credits scene that isn't bloopers. **Additionally, neither Rune nor Kia's voice actors are credited for this scene. Gallery Creeper.png|"What're you doing all the way out here?" What happened to YOU.png|"I never thought I believed her either, but here we both are." Happy Days.png Ep19-1S4-0619.jpg|"Sorry about Torrie.." Ep19-2S1-0012.jpg|''Alari's Flashback'' Ep19-2S2-0147.png|"Go on back to your sisters in the den." Snow Scene.png|"As of now consider your debt paid." Ep19-2SAC-0457.png|"It's about the sons of Balder." See also *List of Episodes *List of Back To Haunt Characters References }} Category:Episodes